


SNOWY DAY

by JisungIsMyHan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Shot, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow Day, Stray Kids Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunminsung, jisung is loud what a shock, minho is in LOVE LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisungIsMyHan/pseuds/JisungIsMyHan
Summary: Minho wakes up to everything being covered in white outside. It was a nice surprise but he really thought he should go to work anyway. That was until both of his whiny boyfriends decided to ruin his employee image and make him stay in bed. Not that he particularly hated it.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	SNOWY DAY

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the snow that fell where I live after YEARS of waiting!! I was watching the snowflakes fall and this whole scene just jumped into my brain. Yeah, other people watch snow and think of their partners, I watch snow and think about hyunminsung. What can you do? I hope I can cheer up anyone who reads this ^_^ This is the first I am posting here so please be kind and leave your thoughts at the end! Also, I tried editing as much as I could but english is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!! <3<3<3

The sound of the alarm clock echoed through the bedroom. Minho didn’t even try to open his eyes as he blindly reached for his phone. There were some days when 7am seemed too cruel of an hour to wake up. Today was also such a day.

The second his hand got out of the sheets he felt the cold hitting his skin. Despite wearing two shirts, it still managed to pierce through the fabric and make him shiver. So, he had to deal with freezing his ass off too, until he got to work. Great.

Minho chose to stay for a few seconds underneath the sheets, not ready to face the world yet. The warmth radiating from the two bodies on his right was way too comforting and kind of dangerous. He had already made the mistake of cuddling in bed for too long before and that resulted in getting late to work. Mistakes were not to be repeated. He took a deep breath, let out a heavy sigh and dragged his body out of bed.

It was still difficult to open his right eye as he brushed his teeth and washed his face. The only thing on his mind to get him through the day was the thought of the two boys waiting for him to come back home. Sometimes that was the only thing that kept him going. It was amazing how some people wait for that one person that can make their whole life more beautiful and brighter like a fairytale and yet Minho was blessed with two boys that made his own existence make sense. Even if both of them were complete brats. Minho could cope with that.

After he was done with washing up he headed towards the kitchen to prepare his go-to coffee in a thermos. Every day was a routine that Minho both appreciated and kind of hated. Adult life wasn’t really for him. So, he thought that today would be another part of his routine too. Until he glanced out of the kitchen window.

White. Everything was white.

Minho felt his chest open up at the sight in front of him. His eyes widened as he witnessed heavy snowflakes falling down from the sky and covering every single surface on earth. Trees, buildings, cars and everything else were hidden beneath thick layers of snow. Their shape underneath this white miracle being the only thing that told Minho what was what.

He stayed like that admiring the view in front of him for a few minutes, the coffee container in his hand forgotten. The steps behind him didn’t register in his brain until he heard the voice of one of his boyfriends.

“Wow!”

Minho turned around to see Jisung with wide eyes and jaw basically dropped to the floor.

“It’s snowing?” the small boy obliviously asked as he could not believe it.

Minho smiled fondly at the expression on his boyfriend’s face. He was the cutest thing ever, especially when he had just gotten out of bed, with hair all over the place and cheeks still puffed from sleep.

“Yeah. I can’t believe it either. The news said there might be some random snowflakes but they mentioned nothing about such a heavy snowfall. Uhm, hey did I wake you up? I am sorry.”

“Oh, no hyung this was totally worth it! I haven’t seen this much snow in a few years.”

“Yeah, it is beautiful.”

“HYUNJIN!!!”

Jisung’s shout scared the shit out of Minho as the smaller boy started running towards their bedroom.

Jisung entered the room hurriedly and plopped himself on top of Hyunjin’s sleeping figure under the sheets. The sleeping boy let out an annoyed grunt as he threw a death glare towards the other.

“What the hell do you want? I am sleeping, leave me alone.”

“No! You’ll thank me that I woke you up.”

“Highly impossible.”

“Hyunjinnie –” Jisung said in a sing-song voice.

“Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me.”

“I am starting to reevaluate that fact.”

“You’ll still love me.”

Hyunjin huffed and closed his eyes again, hoping that sleep had not been disturbed enough for him to lose it completely.

“It’s snowing. Like everything-is-covered-in-white snowing!”

Hyunjin snapped his head up, looking at Jisung in disbelief.

“What? Are you serious?”

“YES!” Jisung exclaimed with a wide smile and threw his hands in the air.

“You better be telling the truth.”

“Is that what you think of me?” Jisung pretended to be hurt and Hyunjin rolled his eyes.

Minho was finishing making his coffee when both of his boyfriends run into the kitchen and glued their faces on the window. The older couldn’t help but laugh at their excitement. They resembled little kids witnessing snow for the first time in their lives. It was adorable.

“Is this the first time you see snow in your lives”, he asked with a little smile.

“Hyung! Every time it’s snowing is like a first time”, Hyunjin stated with profound seriousness and Jisung kept nodding his head, eyes never leaving the view outside.

“Whatever you say. I am going to get dressed for work.”

“Wait! You’re still going to work?” Jisung asked like Minho was a crazy person for wanting to be a responsible employee. How outrageous of him.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because it’s snowing!” Jisung exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“So what? That doesn’t mean anything.”

The youngest gasped in disbelief. Hyunjin was supposed to be the drama queen between them but Jisung was not much further away from the title.

“You should call your boss and tell him you can’t make it”, Hyunjin suggested with a wink.

“I doubt he will let me off that easily.”

“Say you don’t have snow chains for your car. Which you don’t! It would be really dangerous for you to drive there anyway”, Jisung pouted.

“You just want to stay in and cuddle with us”, Minho deadpanned.

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“I have a work to go to, Sungie.”

“No, but Sungie is right. Even if you want to go there, how are you going to drive? It is dangerous.”

“I’ll find a way.”

“I want both of my boyfriends alive and safe, thank you very much”, Hyunjin said in a sweet voice before lacing their fingers together and placing his chin on Minho’s shoulder. They were truly both such brats. They thought they could do whatever they wanted to with Minho and he would say yes. The audacity.

Except. They were absolutely right.

“Hyuuuuuuuuung, come oooooooon”, Jisung started whining. “Stay here and fulfill your duties as a boyfriend.”

Minho raised an eyebrow at him but sighed defeated.

“Okay, I’ll call him but I guarantee you nothing!”

“Yeah”, Jisung clapped like a seal. He took the mug with Minho’s coffee and took a sip, earning an eye roll from the oldest.

“Just go lie down and wait for me”, Minho said before disappearing into the living room.

Hyunjin and Jisung hurried back to bed, seeking protection from the cold. Before that, Hyunjin made sure to raise the blinds on their bedroom window, so that they can keep admiring the snow from a cuddling position. Hyunjin laid down next to Jisung throwing an arm over his chest and a leg over his hips. The weather made him extra needy today. Jisung secured his arms around his large boyfriend who still managed to somehow seem small next to him. Something only Hyunjin could achieve.

“I want hyung to stay with us today. It’s so unfair if he has to go to work”, Jisung pouted and left a little kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Hyunjin hummed at the gesture and shifted a little to get more comfortable on top of Jisung.

“I am pretty sure he’ll stay. But if he doesn’t we will make sure that extra cuddles will wait for him later in the day. It’s snowing a lot, so we will be able to enjoy it all three of us even if we can’t right now. How does that sound?”

“It sounds okay. I still want to hug him throughout the whole day but okay.”

“You’re cute”, Hyunjin said fondly as he booped his nose with his finger. Jisung scrunched his nose at that which made Hyunjin squeal and leave a little kiss on top of it.

“See? I am right! You could never un-love me!”

“You’re intolerable.”

“I know; it’s one of my charms.”

They remained silent for a little bit watching the snowflakes dance around. It was like a poem that instead of reading it you had to watch it unfold in front of your eyes. Hyunjin let out a sigh of contentment as Jisung’s beating heart in his ear made him feel at ease.

When Minho entered the room they both raised their heads expectantly with big, puppy eyes directed towards him. Minho was torn between laughing at how eager they were and crying about their cuteness.

“I am staying in. My boss told me that basically no one will go to work today, as long as we can cover some ground from home. Which means I will have to get on my laptop at some point to work but for now I am free.”

Minho was not surprised at the child-like reactions when they started shouting excitedly. Jisung patted the sheets next to him as a gesture for Minho to come over. Hyunjin scooted towards the one side of the bed, leaving a space between the two.

“What are you doing? You know I hate being in the middle.”

“Nah-ah”, Hyunjin pointed a finger at him. “We rarely have you here on mornings, free and ready to spend the rest of the day in bed. We will take advantage of it.”

“I don’t plan to spend all day in bed, though.”

“That’s up for debate.”

“No, it’s not.”

“You’re right it’s not, cause we already have planned everything anyway”, Jisung answered and gave a high five to Hyunjin. There really was no saving for Minho today.

“Stop being a baby and come lay down in the middle!” Hyunjin exclaimed.

“Who’s being the baby here?” Minho asked before he gave up and crawled under the covers in between the two.

Before he knew it he had a whole Jisung lying on top of him, hiding his face on his chest, while Hyunjin placed his head on his shoulder. Minho held Jisung by the waist with his left hand while his right hand grabbed Hyunjin’s to keep him close.

“Happy now?”

“Very much”, came Jisung’s muffled voice.

“I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”

“Yeah, it was a real tough call, hyung! I can tell how torturing it was for you”, Hyunjin said sarcastically and Minho wanted nothing more than to shut his mouth. So, he did just that and placed a kiss on his lips which made Hyunjin’s smile even bigger than before.

“You’re cute”, Hyunjin said in response.

“I am not cute, I am intimidating.”

“Yeah, yeah sure. It’s been four years hyung, when will you finally admit that we know you all too well?”

Jisung placed his own opinion on the fact by letting out little giggles that warmed Minho’s chest.

“Never.”

“That’s what I thought”, Hyunjin said before giving a kiss back. It was cute and lazy but also intense. There was intensity to the kisses between Minho and Hyunjin. The two of them were at a constant push and pull with all too much of a sexual tension always radiating between them. It was amazing for all these years later this hadn’t changed at all.

Jisung was another chapter on his own for Minho. They were more like an old, married, bickering couple that never missed a chance to be competitive. But at the same time everyone knew that Minho had a soft spot for Jisung that would let the younger get away with anything. The only person on this planet that could say something like that.

Jisung was watching at them fondly. He drew little circles on Minho’s chest with his fingers, as the other two boys slowly separated their lips and proceeded to look at each other with silly smiles plastered on their faces.

“I love you both so much”, Jisung said in a small voice, which made the other turn their heads towards him.

“We know”, Hyunjin answered in an indifferent tone and Minho couldn’t help but laugh at that. Jisung grabbed a pillow and forcefully threw it to Hyunjin’s face. Hyunjin was quick to defend himself and grabbed the same pillow to attack Jisung back. God knows how Jisung ended up having his legs still wrapped around Minho’s hips as he threw his body on top of Hyunjin with the sere purpose of choking him to death with the pillow. Poor pillow.

“Save me”, Hyunjin’s voice came muffled from somewhere underneath the mess.

“You got yourself into this, you get yourself out”, Minho responded. Nevertheless, he still grabbed Jisung’s waist and carefully removed him off of a struggling Hyunjin.

“Hey, come here”, he told the younger as he made him turn to Minho again and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Jisung was the most responsive out of the three so he immediately wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and deepened the kiss. Hyunjin snickered beside them. They both knew Jisung was way too easy to handle.

Minho broke the kiss only to whisper sweetly into his lips.

“We love you too, baby.” That earned him a shy smile from the youngest.

“That’s what Minho hyung says, but he doesn’t speak for me”, Hyunjin continued the act and Jisung looked just about ready to murder him.

“Yes, I do”, Minho tried to balance the situation but it was too late.

Jisung untangled himself from the older only to throw his whole body on top of Hyunjin who let out a painful yelp. Minho kind of felt sorry for him. Even if he was being a brat. Before Hyunjin could react Jisung grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head.

“Say you love me”, Jisung demanded.

“That’s not how it works, Sungie”, Hyunjin answered despite his predicament.

Minho turned on his side to watch them interact like it was the most interesting play he had ever seen. Well, it was.

“Oh, it’s not? I’ll show you how it works then”, was Jisung’s final warning before he started attacking Hyunjin’s face with kisses all over. His eyes, his nose, his one cheek, his forehead, his neck, his jaw, his other cheek and then his jaw again. That beautiful eye smile, that made Hyunjin’s whole face shine, appeared and Minho couldn’t help but think that he was the most beautiful man on this planet. Hyunjin’s laugh filled the room as Jisung continued his merciless attack.

“Do you give up now?”

“I surrender”, Hyunjin said breathless from laughing too hard.

“I love you too, Sungie. But I love Minho hyung more.”

Hyunjin was really set to get punished today, there was no other explanation.

“I can live with that”, Jisung said with a shrug and climbed off Hyunjin to plop himself down again on the other side of Minho.

“You two are unbearable”, the older said with a sigh but his eyes gave out his true feelings. Hyunjin sometimes would think that they didn’t deserve the look they got from their hyung. It was full of so much love and affection that it made Hyunjin’s heart hurt. In a good way.

“Just cuddle me”, Jisung said and placed Minho’s hands around his body. If snow made Jisung this needy then Minho wouldn’t mind if it snowed every single day of the year. He felt warm as Hyunjin’s body engulfed him from behind. The boy left little, innocent kisses on his nape and all over his shoulder blades. Minho felt so calm that he could swear his body was melting in the mattress. Being in the middle wasn’t always so bad after all. Especially in this cold weather. It was healing in a way. Maybe it was the warmth. But maybe it was just the fact that he felt so secure between the two boys that stole his heart a long time ago. The two boys he would give his life for if needed. 

“Wanna go outside later?” he asked breaking the silence.

“Sounds nice”, Hyunjin answered. He placed his head over Minho’s shoulder to peak at both of them. It was a very Hyunjin thing to do. “Cold but nice.”

“We will dress up warmly, of course”, Minho said. “I ain’t letting neither of you get sick. You’re way too needy when that happens.”

“But you love taking care of us”, Jisung offered. The youngest rubbed his nose against Minho’s, earning a giggle from the older.

“Still, I’m not letting you get cold. But it would be nice to walk in the snow and take some pics.”

“I commence a snowball fight”, Hyunjin’s excited voice came from behind him.

“I’m down”, Jisung answered.

“I’m going to destroy you both”, Minho said lazily as he closed his eyes unbothered.

“We all know you are going to target me”, Hyunjin pouted.

“You’re reading my mind”, Minho said with a smirk.

Despite his closed eyes, Minho could already feel the shift in Jisung’s mood. Was it his sixth sense? Or was it the fact that he knew Jisung all too well? Before his thoughts could continue any further he felt a hand rubbing its way down through his torso to his hips and a brush of lips against his.

“You can destroy us both in different ways before going outside”, he whispered against his lips and Minho could feel that little shit’s smirk. He felt another, bigger hand against his torso as Hyunjin proceeded to kiss the side of his neck, right beneath his ear. Brat number two, because Hyunjin knew all too well how much sensitive Minho was there. They really did have a plan. Or that one brain cell they shared aligned as always to make Minho’s life a torture.

“I thought this was a cuddle session”, Minho raised an eyebrow still refusing to open his eyes.

“Well, I mean”, the answer came from Hyunjin, “you can still cuddle us while you fuck us into oblivion.”

“You know that’s not my style.”

“Then what’s your style, hyung?” Jisung’s voice came lower than before and Minho’s mind started spinning. No matter what happened, no matter how many years would pass, he would never be able to resist neither of them. In any situation, they both had him wrapped around their fingers. Even if Minho was in charge and even when he did indeed fuck them into oblivion, he still knew that it was all to pleasure them. All to make his boyfriends happy. To give them everything they deserved and more.

After spending hours and even more hours on bed they managed to finally get up and dress up warmly in order to get out in the snow. As promised, the snowball fight was commenced, only to end up with them hitting their asses on the snow way too many times. Minho gave up after a while because his hands were way too cold, even underneath the gloves. Of course, Hyunjin and Jisung would still not give up. The fight continued until they both decided that making snow angels was more fun. Minho just kept looking at them, unable to take his eyes off. Even if this much snow was a rare experience, to him the best view would always be Hyunjin and Jisung.

Getting back home was a mess. They were wet from head to toe and decided to take a shower one by one to balance their body temperatures. Minho went in last. He showered as fast as he could knowing that a warm bed with two even warmer bodies was waiting for him. And he wasn’t wrong. Hyunjin and Jisung were already cuddling in bed in a tangled mess. Minho lied down next to them and this time they didn’t have the courage to change positions. They were too exhausted to move. Minho’s body was already giving up too.

Minho made sure to scoot a little higher on the bed so that he can wrap his arms around both of them. Hyunjin was their victim this time, squeezed in between but no complaints were heard. Minho made sure to have Hyunjin’s body locked on his as he lovingly caressed Jisung’s hair.

“I love you. I love you so much”, Minho’s voice came out whispered and soft. Hyunjin and Jisung exchanged a surprised look. Minho was rarely the one to express his feelings out loud and even more rare was it when he initiated it. Usually, one of the other two would say the words first and he would just reciprocate. But right now Minho felt all over the place with his feelings. The love he had for them made his heart pound crazily in his chest. Just like the very first day. Four years later and nothing had changed.

He turned Hyunjin’s head carefully to leave a little peck on his lips. Next, he hovered over him to reach Jisung and leave another peck on his lips, too. They seemed so dumbfounded. It was funny.

“Go to sleep. I will warm us up some food later to eat.”

Hyunjin turned around to bury his face in Minho’s chest and whispered almost inaudibly.

“I love you too, hyung.”

“Why do you have to make me so emo now? I love you too, you are the perfect boyfriends”, Jisung said loudly and crawled his body behind Hyunjin’s.

Minho couldn’t fall asleep. He stayed there just watching the other two, as their breaths slowed down and their chest slowly went up and down… up and down… up and down…

Minho didn’t know what he had done right in his previous life. He must have saved lives or he was a saint to be so lucky now. Their relationship was the best thing that had happened to him and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make them the two happiest people on this earth. They were his everything. That’s why Minho had decided a long time ago that he would give them everything back. He started off with giving them his heart and from that point on all else came along. Minho was truly happy. The two reasons of his happiness were in between his arms.

What more could a person ask for?


End file.
